The Only Exception
by Everywhere To Me
Summary: Trinity, Harmony, Melody, and Naveah all love BTR. When they try out for Gustavo Rocque and get hired, what will happen when they meet the boys? Will they have different views on them? Rated T for language and angst.
1. Audition

**If I don't get any reviews on this, I'll just take it off the site, but if I DO, then I'll obviously continue with the story. ****Here we go! (By the way, When they sing BTR songs, Trinity- Kendall Harmony-James, Melody- Logan, and Naveah-Carlos. As in parts of the song :)**

The four girls, Melody, Trinity, Harmony, and Nevaeh, all loved BTR. In fact, they were the girl version of them. Nevaeh was Carlos, Harmony was James, Melody was Logan, and Trinity was Kendall. _And_, they all liked who they were similar to. They lived in New York City in appartments all next to each other.

Trinity Rose Marce was a smart-ass. Very sarcastic girl, with an amazing sense of humor. She _loved_ hockey, and was on the team. The boys hated it, but she told them to live with it. No way in hell was she going to leave. She had a different color hair every week (That week it was blond.), brown eyes, and was a Tom-boy.

Harmony Hope Willicker was the one who cared about looks. She quit the team because she couldn't bring her mirror on court. She loved James Diamond and strived to be like him, which she did, sadly. Would she take any crap from anyone?

Hellno.

She would give them a beat down. No matter where she was. She could be in the middle of math class. Someone would say something about her hair, and they would be on the ground in a heartbeat. She wasn't as sporty as Trinity, but very conceited. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and was very fashionable.

Neveah Adelina Fernandez was the dare-devil. She hardly took things seriously, but was okay with it. She wanted to have fun with her life, not let it be dull from classwork and drab days. _Loved_ corndogs, and wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. She had jet black hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

That's what Melody Mariah Abraham was; The brightest crayon in the box. The exact girl version of Logan Mitchell. Which she adored. She was smart, but Trinity came up with all the plans and pranks. She had black hair with blue streaks at the bottom, and blue eyes. She had a girly style.

The four were in Trinity's house, watching music videos on TV. None that came on were to their interest, except for one. Big Time Rush's 'I Know You Know' came on. Harmony was the first to jump up and start singing.

"I know that I should wait, but what if you're my soul mate?" She sang. Trinity jumped.

"Slow down, when you say slow down, 'cause we can-"

"We can party like the weekend. You got me thinking we could be a thing yeah-" Neveah sang.

"I know, you know, I gotcha heart thumpin'-" Melody sang and laughed. They all laughed and sat down, staring at the screen in a swooning way the boys danced put them in a happy mood anyday. Trinity's Dad came in, sighed and turned off the TV.

"HEY!" Trinity yelled.

"Study!" He spat at them and they immediatley opened their math books. Harmony sighed.

"If only I were famous. I would meet them and get married to James!" Hramony yelled. Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, you'd better introduce me to Kendall. Some pretty babies right there." She said, dead serious. Everyone but her busted ou laughing.

"What? We would..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, well, Logan and I would make smart babies!" Melody said. Navaeh crossed her arms.

"Stop talking about babies!" She said. Everyone rolled their eyes, and went back to their work. Harmony turned the TV back on.

"_Want to be famous?"_ It asked. Harmony's head shot up from her homework immediatley.

"Yes!" She ran to the TV.

"_Gustavo Rocque is holding auditions in New York City tomorrow. Get there early_!"It told her and went off back to the current program. She turned to her best friends with wide eyes, and a wide smile. She screamed a deafening scream before running to Trinity.

"CAN WE GO?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"Sure?" She said, slightly confused. Harmony screamed again. Thank God Trinity's mom and dad had left; they would've gotten in big trouble.

"Go to what?" Melody asked.

"An audition! You guys can go too, but I'll win." She said arrogantly and sat back down, picking up her textbook and opening it up.

_**The Next Day:**_

"TRINITY! Hurry or we'll be late!" Harmony screamed from downstairs.

"I'm comin'!" Trinity yelled back. She came down with a striped tank top on, light gray shorts, black boots, a black clutch, and a jeweled bracelet. She looked a lot more girlier than usual. Harmony had on a navy blue and beige striped shirt that had its sides longer than the front, black leather jeans, gray boots with straps at the side, and some earings that had a diamond like look to it, but it wasn't. Melody had a hot pink dress with black polka dots, a long black cardigan with a belt, stilletto black ankle boots, and a small diamond-filled bracelet. Navaeh's look was a _lot_ more simple; A red shirt that had a jersey look to it, dark short shorts, and white and red Nike shoes.

Trinity came down and they walked out onto the pedestrian fill street. They were walking for a long time before Harmony looked at her phone.

"OH SHIT! It's closing in five minutes! RUN!" They all ran. Through the New York City traffic, through people, and through buildings for short cuts. They finally got there, and a woman named Kelly greeted them.

"Hello, I take it you all want to aud-" She started.

"_I_ want to audition." Harmony said. Kelly gave her a number, and she sat down infront of a creepy man. Kelly turned to Trinity.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, my dream is to play professional hockey some-" Kelly furrowed her brow as Trinity went on; She reminded her of Kendall. In that thought, she immediately slapped a number on her shoulder.

"OH!" Said Navaeh. "I can sing too!" She started sing 'O's but was stopped when Kelly slapped a number on her shoulder as well. She turned to melody.

"Doctor." She said with a smile. She still got a slap of paper to the shoulder. They all sat down wating for their turn. Being one of the last ones, Trinity thought she would seriously try out. The song depended on the mood the man put her in.

"One-hundred!" Kelly yelled from the door. Navaeh got up, seeing that her card said it, and went in. They heard a lot of fussing around around before she came back in crying.

"Na-" Harmony started.

"HE'S EVIL!" She screamed and captured Trinity in a hug. Trinity patted her back.

"One-hundred one!" Kelly yelled, a bit frustrated. Harmony went in, and the other girls snuck in as well. Harmony sang 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina'. She was amazing. But Gustavo cut her off before her big finish.

"Stop, stop...STOP!" He screamed. Harmony, startled, looked up from the ground.

"But I-"

"NO! You sound like my cat just got run over ten times with an eighteen wheeler! You have NO TALENT."

"No talent?" Trinity, furious, got out of her seat and went over to Gustavo. "NO TALENT? You wanna SEE talent?" She said. She went up to Harmony.

"Barbra Striesand, Don't Rain On My Parade. Got it?" She asked. Harmony nodded and the music started playing after Trinity told them. Harmony tried to sing, but everytime she would try to get something out, it would fail to go through her mouth. Trinity rolled her eyes angrily.

"I'LL DO IT." She said, and pushed Harmony out of the way. "Hit it!" The music played on command, and Trinity got ready.

**(Don't Rain On My Parade- Glee Cast)**

Don't tell me not to live,  
>Just sit and putter,<br>Life's candy and the sun's  
>A ball of butter.<br>Don't bring around a cloud  
>To rain on my parade<p>

Don't tell me not to fly  
>I've simply got to.<br>If someone takes a spill,  
>It's me and not you.<br>Who told you you're allowed  
>To rain on my parade!<p>

I'll march my band out,  
>I'll beat my drum,<br>And if I'm fanned out,  
>Your turn at bat, sir.<br>At least I didn't fake it.  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!<br>But whether I'm the rose  
>Of sheer perfection,<br>Or freckle on the nose  
>Of life's complexion,<br>The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,

I gotta fly once,  
>I gotta try once,<br>Only can die once, right, sir?  
>Ooh, life is juicy,<br>Juicy, and you see  
>I gotta have my bite, sir!<p>

Get ready for me, love,  
>'cause I'm a "comer,"<br>I simply gotta march,  
>My heart's a drummer.<br>Don't bring around a cloud  
>To rain on my parade!<p>

I'm gonna live and live now,  
>Get what I want I know how,<br>One roll for the whole shebang,  
>One throw, that bell will go clang,<br>Eye on the target and wham  
>One shot, one gun shot, and bam<br>Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!

As she said 'Bam' She jumped an landed on Gustavo's desk. She kicked around his drinks and popcorn.

I'll march my band out,  
>I will beat my drum,<br>And if I'm fanned out,  
>Your turn at bat, sir,<br>At least I didn't fake it.  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.<br>Get ready for me, love,  
>'cause I'm a "comer,"<br>I simply gotta march,  
>My heart's a drummer.<br>Nobody, no, nobody  
>Is gonna rain on my parade!<p>

She was breathless as she ended on stage. Harmony looked at her like she'd seen James Diamond walk right through the double doors nearest to her.

"What?" Trinity asked, still trying to catch her breath. Everyone just stared at her.

"Trin'," Melody said. "You never told us you could sing like that-"

"You're not getting a job! I'm not losing to stupid fifteen year olds-"

"We're not stupid!" Trinity yelled. "I'm tired of everyone calling us stupid and naive!" She sighed in frustration. Gustavo and Kelly went out of the room. All the girls gathered on stage.

"Sorry, Harm'."Trinity said.

"I wouldn't want to be signed to his label, anyway.'' Harmony said, with a smile.

"Well, I know the most perfect song we could sing in spirit!" Melody said.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<br>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Make it count,  
>Play it straight.<br>Don't look back,  
>Don't hesitate.<br>When you go big time.

Whatcha know,  
>Whatcha feel.<br>Never quit,  
>And make it real.<br>When you go big time.

[Ohhhhh.]  
>Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]<br>Listen to your heart now!  
>Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]<br>Don't you feel the rush?  
>Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]<br>Better take your shot now.

Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
>Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<p>

C'mon shake it up!  
>Whatcha gotta lose?<br>Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
>If you want it all,<br>Lay it on the line.  
>It's the only life ya got,<br>So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<p>

Step it up,  
>Get in gear.<br>Go for broke,  
>Make it clear.<br>Gotta go big time.  
>Make it work,<br>Get it right.  
>Change the world over night.<br>Gotta dream big time.

[Ohhhhh.]  
>Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]<br>Give it all you got now.  
>Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]<br>Isn't it a rush?  
>Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]<br>Finish what you start now.

Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
>Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<p>

C'mon shake it up!  
>Whatcha gotta lose?<br>Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
>If you want it all,<br>Lay it on the line.  
>It's the only life ya got,<br>So ya gotta live it big time.

Look around,  
>Every light is shining now,<br>It's brighter somehow.  
>Look around,<br>Nothings really as it seems,  
>Nothing but dreams.<br>You and I,  
>Gonna make a brand new sound,<br>Like we own this town.

We can fly,  
>Now our feet are off the ground,<br>We'll never look down.  
>Welcome to the big time,<br>All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine.  
>Welcome to the good times,<br>Life will never be the same.

C'mon shake it up!  
>Whatcha gotta lose?<br>Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
>If you want it all,<br>Lay it on the line.  
>It's the only life ya got,<br>So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<br>If you want it all,  
>Lay it on the line.<br>It's the only life ya got,  
>So ya gotta live it big time. <p>

They ended doing the dance moves like in the video, when Gustavo came back in.

"GET OUT!" He screamed. They all laughed loudley before running back to Trinity's appartment. Yeah, they vwere said that Harmony didn't get the record deal, but they were best friends; It just wasn't meant to be that day. Or so they thought.

**SO. :) Did you like it? Please review, they make the world go 'round! Haha! :D Thanks for reading!**


	2. We Won?

**Thanks to lolsmileyface6 for Faving, and Just look at the review for reviewing :D Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**BTW I picked what the characters look like. Trinity- Dianna Agron. Navaeh-Naya Rivera. Harmony - Nina Dobrev. **

**Melody- Demi Lovato :)**

Math was a bore for Trinity. She hated school with a burning passion for two reasons; Well, it's school, and she had no classes with her friends. Just with prissy chearleaders and some fellow Hockey players she wasn't fond of. Mick Carson, the only football player in her section, was annoying as well. The usual douchebag guy that you wonder why he's popular. Sum this all up; She had _no_ friends in her section. They were all divided in the four sections. The only time she saw them was when she passed them in the hall.

, the math teacher, was dull, and never teaching the class. He sat in huis desk in the corner most likely on dating sites. He wasn't married. So, Trinity taught herself. She was on the fifteenth chapter in the math book already, while the others were just talking without a care. The difference between the preps and Trinity? Too many to count.

Math finally ended and she headed to French class. She sat down in her assigned seat, dreading the day she picked the class. It wasn't the class itself; She always found France intersting and beautiful. It was the teacher and the people she was partnered with. She had sucky teachers that year.

"Bonjour, la classe, obtenir vos devoirs prêt." The teacher said dully.

"Oui, madame." Everyone said in unison. She was a strict teacher who you adressed as 'Ma'am' and never her last name. She was a lonely teacher too. Trinity looked over to the side of the room where she heard her name being called softly. One of the football players smirked and winked at her. She let out a quiet 'Ugh' and rolled her eyes.

"Tout ce que vous aimeriez dire à la classe, la Trinité?" The teacher asked. Trinity, scared for her life, stared with wide eyes.

"Non, Madame." Trinity said shakily. Then, someone came on the intercom.

"Madame-"

"Ah!" She stopped the secratary. They heard an 'Oh, Jesus...' then she came back.

"Quelqu'un ici pour voir la Trinité." She said in a frustrated tone. She gathered her things and headed to the office. As she walked down, Melody joined her. Then Navaeh. Then Harmony...

Then, they were caught off guard as they looked up from their feet.

Gustavo Rocue was standing with Kelly, hands in pocket, and a mad look on his face. It hit Trinity and she smirked.

"We won?" She asked. Gustavo huffed.

''NO!''

"_Really_?" She asked again with a smirk. Gustavo rolled his eyes.

"Yes..." He said in a bummed voice. Trinity looked to her friends in shock. She wanted to scream, but she was speechless.

This was _not_ happening.

...

"I can't believe we're going to Hollywood!" Harmony squealed in the airport.

"More importantly," Melody said. "We might become famous!"

"Hence the word 'might'!" Trinity said. They all gave her the 'look', and she put her hands up in defence. They got on the plane, and after a long while were finally in LA. They were rushed into Rocque Records, and were put in camoflouge for 'Girl Group Boot Camp'. They all stood infront of Gustavo as he paced.

"Girls," He said. "What's the most important thing you've learned in your lifetime?"

"Corndogs are ah-mazing!" Navaeh said. Trinity rolled her eyes.

"It's always a good time to fix your hair." Harmony said.

"Math is everywhere." Melody said.

"The universe is laughing behind your back." Trinity stated. Kelly gave her an abashed look. She just shook her head and sat down.

"...Okay..." Gustavo trailed off. "Um, anything else?"

"Honesty is the best policy, but insanity is the best defence." Trinity outed. Gustavo rubbed his forehead.

"You get the most experience in the industry by meeting the stars already in it!" He said, angrily. They all jumped, alarmed at Gustavo's answer.

"So," Kelly said. "You are going to meet Big Time Rush!" She said in a cheerful tone. The four girls gasped in astonishment at what Kelly had just told them. Trinity looked down at her clothes.

"In these?" She asked in a bummed tone.

"They had to wear something like that when they were starting out!" Kelly said. "They won't be looking at your clothes, anyway."

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled. The BTR boys walked through the door to find four girls freaking out. Harmony and Trinity had their hands locked for something to squeeze. Just like Navaeh and Melody.

"Hi, girls." James said with a wink. Harmony gasped.

"Yeah, hey, guys!" Kendall said with a smirk. Trinity smiled a huge smile and squeezed Harmony's hand.

"How are you guys?" Carlos and Logan asked in unison. The girls nodded their head, speechless. Kendall came over to Trinity. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I heard I was your favorite." He said with a smirk.

"I don't admit or deny anything," She said in a breathless tone. "It makes me more interesting." Kendall smirked as he went to greet the other girls. James came over to Harmony.

"Hey, beautiful." He said with a wink. Harmony literally passed out right there and fell on the couch behind them. Trinity laughed.

"Is she-"

"She's fine. Trinity Marce. Nice to meet you." She greeted him with a smile. He shook her hand and just stared at her for a minute. Trinity was a very beautiful girl. She hadn't changed her haircolor from the week before, so she was still blond.

"You a natural blond?" James asked, taking a strand of her hair in his hand.

"Nah, redhead." She said with a shrug.

"You didn't like that?"

"I got made fun of for it." She nodded.

"How did someone as beautiful as you get made fun of?" He asked, dead serious. Trinity blushed scarlett, and look down.

"I don't know," She looked up. "How did I?" James smirked and said bye to greet the other girls. Carlos greeted Trinity, then Logan, and they had to change and sing a song.

"Okay, girls." Gustavo said. "You're going to sing for Griffin.''

"Right now?" Asked, the now very awake, Harmony

''Ye-Yes. Sorry for that," He said.

"But," Kelly chimed in. "We already have a song for you!" She gave them the sheets to a song called 'Courage'. Trinity loved the lyrics.

"Now, go get dressed!" Gustavo commanded. They went into the dressing room, and got out the coolest clothes they could find. Trinity got a 'John, Paul, George, & Ringo' shirt off the rack with dark jean shorts, and neon blue checkered Vans. Harmony had ripped jeans, a Nirvana Tee shirt, and simple gray Converse. Melody had shorts as well, and 'All You Need Is Love' shirt, and ankle boots. Navaeh had a pink tank top with a black heart, black skinny jeans, and beige boots.

They all went into the studio and got ready to sing, nervously.

(Harmony): Take all my vicious words  
>And turn them into something good<br>Take all my preconceptions  
>And let the truth be understood<p>

(Melody):Take all my prized possessions  
>Leave only what I need<br>Take all my pieces of doubt  
>And let me be what's underneath<p>

(All):Courage is when you're afraid,  
>But you keep on moving anyway<br>Courage is when you're in pain,  
>But you keep on living anyway<p>

(Trinity):We all have excuses why  
>Living in fear something in us dies<p>

(Trinity and Navaeh):Like a bird with broken wings  
>It's not how high he flies,<br>But the song he sings

(All):Courage is when you're afraid,  
>But you keep on moving anyway<br>Courage is when you're in pain,  
>But you keep on living anyway<p>

(Trinity):It's not how many times you've been  
>knocked down<br>(Melody):It's how many times you get back up

(Navaeh):Courage is when you've lost your way  
>But you find your strength anyway<p>

(All):Courage is when you're afraid  
>Courage is when it all seems grey<br>Courage is when you make a change,

And you keep on living anyway  
>You keep on moving anyway<br>You keep on giving anyway  
>You keep on loving anyway<p>

Griffin turned around in his chair to look at Gustavo.

"I like them. Keep them." Griffin said and left. the girls leaned in, not knowing what he said.

"You're good." He said blandly. The boys ran in, and gave the girls hugs. James hugged Trinity the longest.

''Nice job, you guys!" Kendall said.

"Yeah," Said James. "You guys were amazing!"

"Thanks!" Trinity said. "Means a lot. It's, um, well, you guys kinda fueled us to...Try out..."

"Really?" Caros asked. "That's flattering, thanks!" Carlos hugged Trinity.

"No," Navaeh said. "Thank _you_." They eight boys and girls left Rocue records. James had his arm around Trinity as they got int the cab. Trinity was taking a big liking to James.

Which may not fly with Harmony.

**:) Hi! How be you? haha! How'd you like this chapter? Review? :) I'll post their outfits on my profile after I post this chapter! :)**


	3. Kendall Or James?

**Chappie three! Updatin' quick :)**

**One Month Later:**

Things were changing for the four girls.

They had gotten a little more famous, and a hit single. Things were sailing smoothly, and they were happy about it. But, little did Trinity know, that ship would come crashing in no time.

She was in 2J, sitting with James, and watching some reality show. Harmony was sitting on the otherside of James. She put her head on his shoulder. They were the kind of the 'friends with benefits' type. Well, I think everyone was that. Nobody was really _together_, but they still loved each other very much, in a sense of friendship. Trinity's was a little different. Her and Harmony had been drifting apart, and their's only one reaon for that.

James Diamond.

Harmony could see that Trinity liked him, so, she was on his arm day and night. She didn't think james minded, though. Even thought everyone thought James was a player, he wasn't. He was so compassionate and loving. It made Trin fall in love with him even more so.

She didn't want to admit it to herself though. She never did like relationships. She hadn't even had her first kiss yet, but she didn't care. She didn't need a man. Or so she thought.

She looked at James and Harmony, envy clearly showing in her eyes. Harmony snuggled into James a little more, seeing that Trinity had her eyes on them. She turned her attention to Kendall. He smiled and waved to her. She did the same back, smiling a little wider than Kendall. She liked Kendall, too. He was sweet, loving, athetic. He was just a perfect match for Trinity, but she never saw it. She had eyes for James.

Navaeh walked in with Logan, laughing, followed by Melody and Carlos. Melody sat down by Trinity, glaring at Navaeh. Trinity noticed this and rubbed her back. Melody rolled her eyes and turned to the TV.

"Can I _please_ change this?" Kendall asked. Trinity busted out laughing.

"Please!" She said, still laughing.

"Um," James said. "It's the Kardashians! NO!" He said and tackled Kendall for the remote. This made Trinity laugh even more. Harmony just smiled and Kendall came back up with the clicker. he sat down where James was, put an arm around Trinity and turned it to Hockey. Minnesota Wild and the New York Rangers were playing. James sat down again to watch the two teams battle.

"Ugh," Harmony said. "Hockey's so _dumb_."

"Excuse me?" Trinity spat. "Coming from the girl who was on the Hockey team with me- YES!" Trinity yelled and jumped as a player for the Rangers scored a point. Kendall pouted.

"SIT DOWN!'' He commanded, but she still danced around. He tugged on her shirt.

"Whoa, Kendall! Take things slow!" She said, covering her torso. She sat down and Kendall laughed. She put her head in his shoulder and watched the rest of the game. The Rangers won, and Trinity laughed in Kendall's face about it.

"Whatever! Minnesota Wild is way better! They got lucky!" Kendall said with a smirk. They didn't notice everyone had left.

"How? It was perfectly fair!" She debated. He rolled his eyes, and got up to the kitchen.

"Sure it was. Anyway, wanna go down to the pool?"

"Sure." She said and really lookd at Kendall. He really was good-looking. And he had dimples, which Trinity was a sucker for. Kendall looked over at her.

"Yes?" he asked with a smile.

"N-nothing, just waiting for you to be done. Where'd everyone go?"

"Dunno." He shrugged. "Harmony and James are probably making out somewhere, and everyone else is probably down at the pool."

"I'm going to go change." She said with a smile. She came back with a blue bikini on, a green cover up, and her brown bag. Kendall came out in his swim shorts, and a tee-shirt. They went down to the pool, and she sat down in a chair next to Jo.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"How ya doin'? Jo asked, she put her magazine down and sat up.

"Not too well."

"Why not?"

"Well, I kinda like James, and I kinda like Kendall. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused." Trinity said. She laid down and sighed.

"Well, who do you like better?" Jo asked and laid down too.

"That's the problem; I don't know..." Trinity looked out to where Kendall was getting ready to go to the pool. He had great abs, but she shook the thought right out of her head.

"Just...Go with the flow..." Jo said. She got up and gathered her things. "Gotta go, audition at two."

"Bye..." Trinity waved to Jo before looking at the door. James came in and sat down beside her with a smile.

"Yo, Trin'." He said. He patted her head before laying down. "What's up?"

"Oh," She sighed. "Nothin'."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" James asked and sat up. Trinity sat up as well.

''Of course you can, James."

"Well, um, I was...kind o-of wondering if..." He trailed off, looking for the words to say without being foolish. "You would go to that movie premiere with me?" Trinity stared at him in shock. James shuffled his hands.

"I thought you were dating Harmony.." She said. He shook his head.

"Nope, so, will you?" He said with an anxious look on his face. Trinity shrugged.

"Sure!" She said and got up. She took off her cover up and went over to Kendall.

"Hey, kid." She said and pushed him in. She started laughing and Kendall came back up, spitting out water.

"Oh, you're dead!" he screamed, got pout of the pool and chased her. He finally caught her, and held her in place.

"Ms. Marce, you, my friend, are in for a ride." He said and pushed her in. He jumped in after he knew she was up, and she splahsed him.

"Ah- Oh, it's on!" He yelled and splashed her again. came out.

"NO SPLASHING!" He yelled at them. Trinity rolled her eyes at him and he left. She sat on the edge of the pool, watching Kendall.

"Uh," He said. "How're you going to that premiere with?"

"James just asked me..."

"And?"

"I said yes." She said and cracked her knuckles.

"O-oh, well have fun with that..." He said quietly. He got out and got his stuff.

Trinity could easily see he was hurt.

**How ya doin'? So, I was wondering, which pairings would you like to see? Like, would you want to see, I don't know, maybe Harmony and Carlos. Something like that so I can get an idea of what you'd like. :) Review? :D**


	4. What's Wrong With Us?

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I saw that most of you wanted the same pairings, but Imma switch it up a bit, if ya don't mind ;) (BTW, I never got around to making the other girls' outfits, so Imma wing it. I'll only put Trinity's on here. Sorry! :\)**

Love was a bitch.

So was Mother nature, Trinity's English teacher, and the Jennifers. But love was the biggest. It never seemed to cooperate with Trin', and liked to push around her heart. James or Kendall? She would go through this question hours on end, but would never come to a conclusion. She was going to the premiere with James, but Harmony didn't know, sadly...

"Who're you going to the premiere with?" Harmony asked as Trinity sat down at the counter. Trinity shifted uncomfortabley in her seat.

"I, um, well.." She chuckled. She shrugged. "J-James..."

"W-what? NO!" Harmony said. "You bitch!"

"Well, he asked me and I didn't want to hurt his feelings! Jesus, woman."

"Don't say that-"

"YOU'RE AN ATHEIST!" Trinity yelled at her. It was true, though, she was one. She wouldn't care if you made fun of God; She would join along.

"S-so..?" She sat on the couch and crossed her arms.

"YOU'RE ALSO A_ SLUTTY-BITCH_! And, you know what? I'm FINE with you hating me." Trinity slammed the door to her room and sat on her bed. She put her hands behind her head. The premeir was that night, but she didn't want to go. She had to, though.

No way in fucking Hell would Trinity let Harmony win this battle.

...

Trinity put on a short, sphagetti-strapped, black dress that had jewels on it, a gold ring with _many_ diamonds on it, gold bangles with diamonds on them, and black heels. She walked out with her heels the only sound in the appartment. Harmony walked out as well, wearing a blue dress, gold heels, and a black clutch in her hands. She snickered at Trinity's outfit before going over to 2J with Trinity following.

Harmony knocked on the door, went in, and shut the door in Trinity's face. Kendall opened the door.

"Sorry..." He said and let her in.

"S'okay..." She said and spotted James. She smiled and went over to him.

"You look...beautiful." He said. She smiled and blushed. She looked at her shoes.

"Th-thank you..." She smiled and hooked her arm with his.

...

This was thier first premiere, and it was _crazy. _Papparazzi were everywhere, it was a little too much for Trin', but James kept her sane through the night. They finally got into the movie, and it was...good...

They got home at about 9:00, well, James and Trinity did. They stood outside of 2K, where Trinity lived. James shrugged and hugged her.

"U-um," He sighed. "Night, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, n-night." She stuttered. James leaned in, and their lips met. She put a hand on his cheek, and he put a hand on her arm. They pulled away, a twinkle in Trinity's eyes.

"Ni-n-night..." She stuttered. She went into the appartment and slid down the door. Yeah, well, that whole swooning moment was killed when three laughing girls opened the door and knocked her down. She fell straight on her face and made a muffled 'oof' when she fell.

"Sorry!" Harmony said sarcastically. Trinity rolled her eyes. Melody and Navaeh went back in their rooms, knowing what was about to go down.

"Yeah, well, guess what."

"What?" Harmony asked.

"James. Kissed. Me." She said. Harmony stared with wide eyes. "Yeah, _me_. Watcha gonna do about it?" She asked.

"THIS, BITCH!" Harmony screamed and punched Trinity in the face. Trinity, staring from the ground, rubbed her jaw.

"You wanna get killed!" She said and tackled Harmony. They slid across the island, and fell on the ground. Trinity punched her several times, hearing a crack at least two times. Harmony clutched her nose. She punched Trinity back, and got on top of her.

"STOP!" Trinity yelled, out of breath. "What'swrong with us?" She asked Harmony, who was still on top of her with clenched fists. She sighed, got up, and helped Trinity up.

"I don't know..." She whispered. She hugged Trinity hard and started sobbing.

**Short chapter, sorry. X( Hope you liked it though. Review? :)**


	5. Breathe

**Sorry I haven't been able to update recently. Homework and crap. Hope you like this chappie :)**

Where to go from here.

Oh, right, _nowhere_. Neither Trinity nor Harmony would forgive one another. It was not possible. Especially now that Harmony was now dating Kendall, and Trinity was obviously dating James. This was no boyfriends swap; This was a boyfriend hostility. Trinity wasn't happy about it, though. She never liked conflict. She was the peace-maker out of their group.

She was on the couch, exhausted from the whole day, laying down, on the verge of falling into a deep sleep. Her eyes had just closed when Harmony screamed in her face.

"SHIT!" She screamed as she fell off the couch and onto the wooden floor.

"Yo, bitch, time to go!" She said and ran toward the door.

"Go where?"

"Um, the arcade! Duh! Get dressed, girl!" Harmony chuckled out. Trin' went into her room and just got a 30 Seconds To Mars Tee-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and her signature blue and black checkered Vans. She ran to Harmony and went into the hall.

"Why was I not informed about this?" Trinity asked.

"I don't know; Why were you?" Harmaony asked as she went to the elevator. They got in, and they wer the only ones in there.

"What do you think I'm asking you?" Trinity asked, in a smart-ass tone.

"I know you like Kendall." Harmony stated. "That's why you need to break-up with James, and let _me _have him."

"I love James; I'm not breaking up with him, Harmony." Trinity said. The ride down was silent, and were greeted by Kendall and James. James was hesitant as he put his arm around Trinity, and she noticed. She glanced over at Kendall and smiled. He smiled back, envy clearly in his eyes. She did not notice this, how ever. Since Trin' was the only one of them who knew how to drive, she drove to the arcade. James and Harmony went together to race on the arcade games, which brought Trinity down, but she went to the ski ball with Kendall. She threw one, missing by a far _far_ angle.

"Here," Kendall left his game to attend her. He took her hand in his. "Throw it like this." He gently glided her hand and she let go of the ball. It made it right into the thousand hole. She blushed and turned to Kendall.

"Thanks, Ken-dork." She smiled and poked his chest. He smiled too, and returned to his game, watching Trinity make it in the five-hundred hole. He laughed his adorable laugh, and she couldn't help but swoon over his dimples. She bit her lip and turned to her game. She won, and started dancing. Kendall laughed and held her in place.

"Okay, Trin', calm down!" He laughed. She settled down and went to another game, Kendall following close behind her.

On the other hand, Harmony and James weren't playing arcade games, they were playing hearts. Literally. Malking out in Trinity's car, James and Harmony couldn't help but feel guilty. James knew she loved him; She'd said it many times before, but Harmony didn't feel bad about it for that. They used to be best friends. What ever happened? Oh, yeah, she became a slutty-whore.

Her hand on the back of his neck, and his on the lower of her back, their tongues slipped into each other's mouths. James pulled away, Harmony thinking for a breath, but he got off of her. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"What's wrong?" Harmony asked, sitting up as well. James sighed, knowing what he was doing was wrong. He'd played many girls before, but Trinity was different. She was fragile, it's a surprise she didn't have a 'handle with care' sign on her back.

He leaned his head on the seat's head rest, sighing in frustration.

"I'm confused..." He whispered.

"What's there to be confused about?" Harmony asked. "We're perfect. C'mon, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't feel right. I love you both, but which one?" He asked. She scooted towards him.

"Me, obviously." She conceitedly said. He nodded and kissed her passionatley. A way he'd never kissed Trinity.

"Trinity, wht the hell are you doing?" Kendall asked Trinity, who was up on a stool playing 'Deal or No Deal'.

"Playing the game, dur." She chuckled.

"You're doing it all wrong. Pick your favorite number." She hadn't picked her favorite number, which was nine. She picked it, and it came out with five cents. She gasped and hugged Kendall. She kissed his cheek, exaggerating the face that she won fictional 'Deal or No Dea'. He blushed and smiled. Four hundred tickets came out of the slot, taking a huge amount of time. She went up to the counter with Kendall and the slip of paper they got for the tickets. She got a huge teddy-bear and a turtle. She was pretty happy about it.

They went out to the car, and Trinity called Harmony, who seemed to be nowhere to be found, along with James.

"H-hello?" Harmony picked up the phone.

"Hey, Harm', Kendall and I are in the car. Where are you?"

"I'm, u-uh, I'm running the track outside."

"Okay...well, if you don't want to walk home, get your ass out here so I can sleep." Trinity demanded.

"Y-yes Ma'am..." Harmony stuttered and hung up. Trinity stared at her phone with a confused look. _When the hell did they ever get a running track?_ Trinity asked herself, but left it alone.

"What'd she say?" Kendall asked.

"She said she was running track...She sounded breathless? I don't know."

"When did-"

"I have no fucking idea." She said in a _very_ frustrated tone. James and Harmony came out of the arcade with messy hair.

"Where the _fuck_ were you?"Trinity asked, so mad for no reason.

"We were r-racing the race cars.'' Harmony said.

"You said running track." Trinity crossed her arms.

"Did I?" Harmony asked. "I meant race track." She quickly stated before turning towards the window. Trinity started the car and pulled out of the parking lot onto the high-way.

**A week later**:

Trinity still wasn't sure about Harmony or James.

It was _horribly_ rainy that day, and Trinity was in the appartment, laying on the couch. She had been clearly crying before. She hated relationships-

Scratch that, she hated dirty players who think they can jut push you around whenever they want.

Oh! Hey! That's the defenition of James Diamond!

A dirty, lying, cheating, dick.

As soon as she thought that, he came in.

"Hey Trin'." He said in a flat tone. he sat down beside her. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"U-uh, sure?" He led her outside, taking an umbrella with him. THey got out to the parking lot, rain drenching the umbrella. James sighed and bit his lip. Trinity was uneasy.

"Trinity," He said and looked at his feet. "I-I can't love you anymore." She raised her eyebrow at him, thinking he was , no, she was too smart. A tear fell from her eye. He stepped away, taking the umbrella with him, leaving Trinity to cry in her hands as he walked away.

**Soo, sorry it took so long to update. Dunno if this is a pretty short chapter or what, but I hope you liked it. :)**


	6. Get Yourself Together

Who knew that one boy could drive you to the point where you stay in your room day and night...

Trinity knew, but she never thought it would happen to her. All she'd do was lay in her bed, feeling sorry for herself. She never went out. _Ever_. Not even to eat. Someone would have to bring it in to her, and, even if that, she didn't eat. Yes, she knew her behavior was stupid. No, she couldn't so anything about it. A dark cloud had made its way over her life.

Kendall visited regularly, trying to get her to talk, or eat. Nothing. He wouldn't get a single word out of her. Maybe a sniffle or a sigh, but that was it. No movements, nor blinking that he saw. Obviously, she blinked. She slept half of the day away and the other half was feeling sorry for herself.

Logan and Carlos visited, too. The boys didn't talk to James. Only when they had to. Carlos and Logan were mad at him. That was a new low for James.

"Trinity, come get some food." Kendall came in her room and said. She groaned. Kendall put the tray on her desk and sat down on the bed. He put a hand on her back. He rubbed it, but she shooed him away. He sighed. _I'm going to have to be mean_, he thought. He got up and crossed his arms.

"TRINITY ROSE MARCE YOU EAT RIGHT NOW!" He yelled and pointed to the food. She turned over to face him, a blank expression on her face. Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't let that bastard take over your life." Whispered Kendall. A tear fell from Trinity's eye. She sat up to Kendall's surprise. She hadn't sat up in weeks, from what he'd seen.

"He's not worth it." Kendall sat down and put an arm around the now sobbing Trinity. "I know you'll find someone who'll love you for who you are, and won't break your heart. Look around, you just might find him." Kendall said. Trinity put her head on his shoulder. Kendall grabbed the food.

"Eat," He whispered gently."You look a little too thin." Trinity look after him.

Kendall went out, shutting the door slowly.

"Well?" Asked Carlos, who was on the couch watching cartoons.

"She's sitting up."

"And?"

"She's eating.."

"Is she?" Navaeh, who was washing dishes, asked. She put a plate on the rack and leaned on the counter top.

"Hardly, but it's a start. I really should go over there and punch James in the face. Asshole..." Kendall sat down at the diningroom table, resting his head on the back of the chair.

Trinity slipped a peice of waffle into her mouth, savering the taste of the sticky syrup. She hadn't eaten in days, and was dying or food. I know what you're thinking, _Why didn't she just reach across her bed to get it?_ Welp, she was sleeping too often, so whoever brought the food in just set it on the table. She looked at her stomach. You could see her ribs sticking out. She shuddered and took another bite. She finished her food and laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She really did like Kendall, but wasn't sure if she was over James yet. _That douche..._ She thought. She got up uneasily and made her way to the door, but immediatley fell down, unconscious.

Kendall got up. He heard a thump. He ran to her bedroom, finding Trinity unconscious on the floor.

"Ohmigod." He grabbed her bridal style and took her out quickly.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Help me get her to the hospital."

...

Kendall sat with Trinity in her room. The white curtains were closed and Kendall was the only one in the room. He'd been there for hours on end, even thought the doctor said she was in a coma. James poked his head a little ways over the curtain.

"Kendall?" He said.

"What do you want?" Kendall crossed his arms.

"I, um, well-"

"This is all your fault, ya know." Kendall went up to James. James sighed.

"I know." His voice cracked. "You don't know how horrible I feel about this."

"Mhm-"

"Kendall, I made a mistake! Can't you except that?"

"NO! I can't! You made the girl I _love _go into a coma!" Kendall snapped back quickly. James stared with wide eyes, as Kendall just sat down and sighed.

"You really love her that much?" James asked. He shoved his thumbs in his pockets as he went out of the room. Kendall just stared back.

His secret had been outed.

**Sorry for a short chapter. Just felt like I needed to update so I ended here. Did ya like it? Review? :)**


	7. Together And Better Than Ever

**Thanks guys! Reviews mean a lot to me, and you guys couldn't have been nicer. I love you all :) Hope you like this chapter, ****although this is the last one... ****X( It's my first story, so I'm not good with ideas...**

She still hadn't woke up.

Kendall stayed with her, pacing in the room, waiting for her to pop an eye open. But nothing. At all. He sobbed, kicked around stray cans, played with her hand; anything he could to pass the time. When ten hours passed, Kendall was really scared.

_No, no, no, no..._ He thought as the line started to get flat on the moniter. A tear escaped his eye as realization entered his trane of thought.

No way in hell would she make it.

He turned around, not wanting to see her beautiful face go pale. Until...

"Kendall...?" He whipped around, stumbling on a random chair. She sat up slowly, a confused look on her face. "You've been here... A-all this time?"

"Y-yeah, Trin' are you okay?" He asked, and put a hand on hers. She struggled for words.

"I-I d-don't kn-know..." She stuttered. She was finally sobbing by the time she got the sentence out.

"Shh, Trin', it's okay..." Kendall comforted her.

"K-Kendall! I-I'm s-so-"She sobbed into his chest. He patted her head. She looked up. James and Carlos raced in.

"Trinity!" Carlos yelled and went to hug her. He gave her a big squeeze.

"U-uh," James tried. "T-Trinity-"

"It's okay, James," She whispered. "I promise you." Everyone piled in, happy to know that Trin' was okay. The next day, she was allowed to go back home.

...

"Trinity," Kendall sat next to her while watching TV. "You do know that Gustavo wants you."

''No," She protested. "He doesn't. He wanted the other girls. I um..."

"You, um, what?"

"I think I might go...solo..." Kendall stared at her, awestruck.

"W-what? The band needs you-"

"Only Harmony wants to do it anymore. Navaeh wants to play hockey, and Melody wants to be a doctor. They don't want to do it. I still want to sing!" She debated.

"Okay! Jeez, fine, you'll go solo!" He yelled and got up.

"T-Trinity..." He stuttered, looking for the words that would change everything. She got up and went to the kitchen. She put a hand on his back.

"Yes-" She started but was stopped by Kendall's lips meeting hers. He put a hand on the lower of her back, and she put a hand onhis cheek. She kissed him back passionately, thinking this was all a dream. But it was reality. Sweet, sweet reality...

Kendall pulled away, "I love you..." He whispered. Her breath hitched as he said it. She hesitated.

"I-I, uh-h, love you too, Kend-Kendall..." She stuttered horribly before kissing him again. He smiled into the kiss, jumping when Harmony rudely barged in. She looked awestruck.

"What?" Trinity asked.

"O-o-oh, nothing...?" She said then went into her room. Kendall winked at Trinity and went to sit down. Then, James came in.

"U-uh, hi, Trin'." He stuttered, still a little awkward around her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Hey, Jamie..." She laughed and James went to Harmony's room. Next came the very in-love Melody and Logan. They kissed each other again, not noticing the two blondes in the room. Trinity cleared her throat, chuckling at Logan's face. He went to Melody's room swiftly, while a chuckling Melody followed. Navaeh and Carlos burst in, in their hands were silly string bottles, and peices of hair. Don't ask...

"What is-" Kendall started, but was cut off by Carlos.

"SOMEBODY SPOKE. NO ONE IS SAFE. I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE." Carlos dropped all the materials in his posession and ran flailing his arms. Navaeh ran after him, laughing her ass off at the boy infront of her.

"That all?" Trinity asked a chuckling Kendall.

"I think so," He said and got up, wrapping his hands around Trinity's waist. He kissed her cheek and then kissed her lips gently. She smiled into the kiss, kissing him roughly back. She chuckled and pulled away.

"Hockey?" He asked with a sweet smile, knowing that hockey was one hing that made Trinity mad and happy at the same time. He loved that side of her.

"You know me so well.'' She whispered with a chuckle. She grabbed the clicker before him and turned it to the news. It was on before hockey. Mostly, Trinity only paid attention to the news about New York, or just NYC. It depened on how lazy she was that day.

She pulled her blond hair out of its pony-tail and let it fall freely on her shoulders. Kendall snuggled into her shoulder as hockey began. They both switched positions, but Trinity's was more...comfortable. She put her head on his chest as Kendall lay down. Kendall played with her hair before falling into a deep sleep with her.

...

"GUSTAVO!" Trinity yelled through the empty halls of Rocque Records. Her voice echoed and she made her way to the recording booth.

"So," Gustavo started. "You goin' solo?"

"I'm goin' solo." She said with a smile. Gustavo rubbed his hands together.

"Gotta song?" He asked. Trin' nodded, knowing that Gustavo was joking around. He knew what song she was about to sing.

And now and then I get to wonderin'  
>What would have happen if we never met<br>I don't know  
>You take a drag of your cigarette<br>And drivin' too fast with some Zeppelin on, oh oh

You know you had me at "cool t-shirt, babe"  
>I said I wished that I'd seen Hendrix play<br>You took me home to see your new guitar  
>Turning it up, shook me all night long<p>

Making loud music  
>We're making loud music<br>We're making loud music  
>You and I<br>So loud, so (loud)

It was like my life began that day  
>I still remember what the jukebox started to play<br>And then we had to take it on the road  
>Start me up like a rolling stone<p>

Making loud music  
>We're making loud music<br>We're making loud music  
>You and I<br>So loud, so (loud)

What we got feels so good  
>Like I'm climbing a stairway to heaven<br>And it turns me on  
>When we dial it up all the way to eleven<p>

Making loud music  
>We're making loud music<br>We're making loud music  
>You and I<br>So loud, so (loud)

Gustavo clapped and so did Kelly. Trinity stepped out of the booth, and went out of Rocque Records. She stared at the clouds for a minute, then Kendall came over and put an arm around her. He kissed her cheek, and they walked.

Falling even more in love with each other with each taken step.

_**I didn't know how to end this chap/story, but I hope you liked it. :) Review? :D They make the world go 'round! Thank you guys SO MUCH. You guys made my day each time you reviewed, so, special thanks to:**_

_**Just Look At the Review**_

_**iLikefriedchicken**_

_**GleeShadow**_

_**Nicolkacola (I think I spelled that right, haha.)**_

_**CandyCane4451**_

_**AND**_

_**Anyone who reviews this chappy :) You guys are amazing! Thank you for building my courage up on my first story :)**_


	8. I Love You

**OKAY,**** ONE ****last chapter. It may be short though. Sorry X(**

**3 Months later:**

"Okay, stay calm, and stay with Kendall the whole time." Kelly prepped Trinity for the Grammys. She flatted my, already groomed, hair. I smacked her away from me.

"Okay, OKAY!"She laghed out. Kelly in put her hands up in defense.

"Fine, sassy pants." She walked away, leaving Kendall and I to plan for themselves.

"Ready?" Kendall asked and held his elbow out for Trinity.

"Ready." I determinley said. She took his arm, and they headed to the limo. They got in with James and Harmony. As they headed to the red carpet, the screams got louder and louder. When they got out, screaming fangirls were _everywhere. _Trinity got out with Kendall holding her hand. Celebrities were everywhere as well, taking beautiful pictures and leaving Trinity to wonder...

How do they do it?

Before she could answer herself, Kendall guided her to one of the spots on the carpet. They took many pictures before actually getting to the show. It opened with a couple acts, then the awards. Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber came out to present.

"There are many great artist who have come across this decade," Selena started.

"Wether they are groups or solo acts," Justin finished.

"Your nominees for best female rock video are:" Then the presentation started. Trinity's name came across the screen, a smile whipping across her face.

"And your winner is..." Selena opened the letter-type package. ''TRINITY MARCE!" She smiled and Trinity went up to accept her award.

"O-oh my god!" She laughed out. "THis is just...AMAZING! Thanks to my fans, my friends, Kendall Knight..." She looked for people to thank. "And James Diamond. You showed me that not all guys ae gonna treat me right, but that's life!" She smiled. She thanked again and walked off. Kendall smiled for his girlfriend. After the show, they went to the after party, then home. Trinity sat down on the empty black couch in 2K, exhausted from the night. Kendall laid her down on his chest. She closed her eyes, Kendall stroking her hair lightly.

"I love you." He whispered. She just kept her eyes closed, savoring this amazing moment for herself.

"I love you, to-" She slurred before falling asleep in Kendall's arms.

**OKAY, last chapter. Sorry, don't have anymore ideas for it and have an HP fanfic calling my name X) Review, maybe? :)**


End file.
